


Second Best

by Daisyith



Category: formula 1 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: Jenson, fed up of being second best, has had enough.





	Second Best

Jenson ran his fingers through his hair, trying to muster the courage to confess his feelings. With Sebastian in front of him, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I’m fed up of sharing you.” He admitted honestly, “I can’t do it anymore.” It had been happening for far too long.

Sebastian look pained, “I don’t know what to do.” He answered, “I love you but I have a child with her.” 

Jenson’s lips curled into a smirk.

“Go.” He instructed, a coldness in his voice, “Go be with her.” 

Sebastian’s eyes widened in surprise, “But I-“ 

“It’s better this way.” Jenson spat cruelly, “I can’t be second best anymore.” He turned his back, unable to look at Sebastian as memories tugged at his heart. Jenson took his bottom lip between his teeth, gently biting at the sensitive skin. He didn’t want to cry, not with Seb still there. 

Sebastian took a shaky breath. He opened his mouth as though to say something but quickly closed it again. What did he have to say to someone who gave up so easily? Where was the fight? The desperation? It felt as though Jenson couldn’t be bothered with him anymore. Everything they’d been through together, was over. They’d never share a secret moment, a hidden kiss or even a night together again. 

With a look behind him, a look of regret, of lost love, Sebastian turned and walked out the room.

With a heavy sigh, Jenson sunk to the floor, legs unable to hold him any longer. What had he done? When he’d woken that morning, the morning of his birthday, he’d been so looking forward to seeing Sebastian. But Seb never showed. A hurried text, a quick explanation: that’s all he’d received. No ‘Happy Birthday’, no apology. A family emergency took him home. And Jenson was left all alone. 

He’d finally had enough. Two years of quick goodbyes and sparse visiting. He’d never know if Sebastian would stay the night or even be there when he woke. And he was fed up.

He couldn’t hold it anymore. Huge, ugly sobs escaped his parted lips as tears fell from his eyes. Jenson couldn’t believe it was over.


End file.
